The relationship between thyroglobulin and TSH secretion will be studied in 8 men and 8 women, via frequent (every 10 minutes) blood sampling in the basal and TRH stimulated state. Cluster, deconvolution and cross correlation will be used to characterize the secreted products. CORE LAB USE ONLY.